deutschrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ferris MC
Sascha Reimann (* 2. Oktober 1973 in Neuwied) ist ein deutscher Musiker, Rapper und Schauspieler. Bekannt wurde er als Ferris MC. Seit 2008 ist er unter dem neuen Künstlernamen Ferris Hilton (angelehnt an Paris Hilton) festes Mitglied der Band Deichkind. Biografie Reimann verbrachte seine Kindheit in Neumünster, Kiel und schließlich in Bremen-Tenever. In nahezu all seinen Musikstücken thematisiert er seine wechselvolle, nicht sehr glückliche Kindheit und Jugend. Er erreichte den erweiterten Hauptschulabschluss und machte einen Abschluss als KFZ-Mechaniker – ohne Führerschein. Nebenher trat er in Funk und Fernsehen als Schauspieler und Sprecher auf (z.B. in Nicht von schlechten Eltern). Zusammen mit FlowinImmO alias Immo Wischhusen und DJ Pee gründete er Anfang der 1990er Jahre, neben Gymnasium und Ausbildung in Bremen, die Freaks Association Bremen (F.A.B.), welche rasch für Aufsehen in der damals gerade aufkeimenden Deutschrap-Szene sorgte. Bald traten sie in Sendungen bei VIVA1, MTV und diversen Veranstaltungen und Festivals auf. 1994 veröffentlichten sie auf dem kleinen Hip-Hop-Indie-Label MZEEdas erste Album Freaks, welches noch heute in der Szene geschätzt wird. 1997 lösten sich F.A.B. nach massiven privaten und künstlerischen Problemen auf, die vor allem aus dem übermäßigen Drogenkonsum Reimanns und der ausbrechenden manischen Depression Immos resultieren. Angeblich standen F.A.B. zuvor vor der Übernahme in einen großen Plattendeal. 1998 zog Reimann nach mehreren persönlichen und finanziellen Problemen nach Hamburg und schloss sich der Mongo Clikke an, in der er einen Halt fand, um seine Probleme in den Griff zu bekommen und sich auf seine musikalische Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Er zog mit Tobias Schmidt, alias Tobitob von der Gruppe Fünf Sterne deluxe zusammen und fand in DJ Stylewarz einen Konzert-DJ. Außerdem featurte er einige Rapper auf deren Veröffentlichungen und gewann mehrere nationale Musikpreise. 1999 veröffentlichte er mit Afrob die Single Reimemonster, die ein großer Erfolg wurde. Noch im gleichen Jahr veröffentlichte Reimann sein erstes Soloalbum''Asimetrie'' und trennte sich anschließend von DJ Stylewarz. Sein zweites Album fertich! veröffentlichte er im Jahre 2001. Sowohl das Album als auch die erste Single Flash For Ferris MC erfüllten nicht die kommerziellen Erwartungen. Im Jahr 2003 folgte sein drittes Album Audiobiographie. Zu diesem wurde unter der Regie von Timo Rose der Kurzfilm Ferris MC & DJ Stylewarz vs the living Dead (auch bekannt als Ferris MC´s Judgement Day) gedreht, der jedoch nur zu der dazugehörigen Tour gezeigt wurde. Danach folgte ein Feature mit der DSDS-Viertplatzierten Vanessa S. zum Song Fiesta und 2004 sein letztes reguläres selbstbetiteltes Album. 2004 spielte er in dem Splatterfilm Lord Of The Undead des Amateurfilmregisseurs Timo Rose mit. Im Herbst 2005 stand er unter der Regie von Dominik Reding und Benjamin Reding (Oi!Warning) für den Kinofilm Für den unbekannten Hund vor der Kamera, in dem er in einer Hauptrolle den Charakter des Wandergesellen Festus darstellte. Am 17. März 2006 erschien seine bislang letzte Single Düstere Legende, eine Auskopplung aus dem am 31. März 2006 erschienenen gleichnamigen Best-Of-Album, auf dem zahlreiche Remixe enthalten sind. Mit dem Musiker Marc Thiel alias Marc Deal betrieb er ein neues musikalisches Projekt, das House- und Electronic-Duo Maniax, unter dessen Namen sie durch diverse Clubs in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz als Live-DJs tourten. Im Jahr 2007 tauchte die ursprüngliche Pilotfolge von Charlotte Roches Sendung Wahrheit oder Pflicht bei YouTube auf. In dieser waren Roger Willemsen, Mieze von MIA., Kim Fisher und Ferris MC zu Gast. Mit den Worten „Fürs Fernsehen wohl mit zu viel Analcontent. Aber im Internet wirklich großartig!“ wurde die Folge nie im Fernsehen gesendet. Anfang 2008 begleitete Reimann die Gruppe Deichkind auf deren Frühjahrstour. Nachdem Deichkind-Mitglied „Buddy“ die Band nach dieser Tour verließ, wurde er zunächst übergangsweise Ersatzmitglied. Nachdem die Band nach zahlreichen Festivalauftritten mit Reimann zufrieden war, gilt er seit dem Album Arbeit Nervt als fester Bestandteil der Band2 und tritt seitdem unter dem Namen Ferris Hilton auf. Reimann spielte 2009 im Film Dicke Hose mit und war in der Folge in mehreren Produktionen zu sehen (z. B. im Tatort). Musikstil Ferris MCs Musikstil zeichnet sich durch seine für den Hip-Hop sehr harte Musik aus. Diverse Songs gehen sogar in Richtung Crossover beziehungsweise Techno, besonders auf dem Album fertich! lassen sich die harten, schnellen Beats erkennen („Reimemonster Teil 2“). Untypisch für Rap sind seine in „Nacht der Freaks“ und „Düstere Legende“ verwendeten Gitarrenriffs, seine Techno-verwandten Songs sind besonders gut auf der Maxi-CD Nacht der Freaks und auf manchen Remixes seines Best-Of-Album Düstere Legenden zu erkennen. Inhaltlich variieren seine Texte sehr stark, von raplastigen Songs, über Lieder in denen er sein und das Leben seines besten Freundes schildert bis hin zu Liebeserklärungen an sein „Lebenselixier“ (gemeint ist Cannabis) und äußerst brutalen Texten gegen die Presse oder seine Ex-Freundin, wobei nie Namen erwähnt werden. Im Gegensatz zu verschiedenen anderen Rappern legte Ferris MC keinen Wert auf ein Gangster-Rap-Image. Diskografie |- |'Singles' |- | |} Alben * 1995: Freaks (als F.A.B.; MZEE) * 1999: Asimetrie * 2001: Fertich! * 2003: Audiobiographie * 2004: Ferris MC * 2005: Wixtape Vol.1 >> Der übliche Verdächtige * 2006: Düstere Legenden (Best-Of) * 2008: Arbeit nervt! (als Deichkind-Mitglied) * 2012: Befehl von ganz unten (als Deichkind-Mitglied) Singles * 1995: Freaks (F.A.B., 12“, MZEE) * 1995: Hip Hop und Rap (die krasse Klasse´95) * 1996: F.A.B. am Mikrofon / Harmodekiddiejunk (F.A.B., 12“) * 1997: Es tut mir leid (F.A.B.,12“) * 1997: ERiCH Privat (F.A.B., EP) * 1999: Im Zeichen des Freaks * 1999: Reimemonster (feat. Afrob) * 1999: Wer hätte das Gedacht (Falk, Ferris MC & Das Bo - Single zum Film Absolute Giganten) * 1999: Chaos (Such a Surge feat. Spezializtz, DJ Stylewarz und Ferris MC) * 2000: Tanz mit mir * 2001: Flash for Ferris MC * 2002: Viel zu spät * 2003: Zur Erinnerung * 2003: Fiesta feat. Vanessa S. * 2004: Feieralarm (feat. Tobi Tobsen, zusammen als Bonzen Brothers) * 2004: Was wäre wenn? * 2004: Spieglein, Spieglein, 12“ * 2004: Rappen und Feiern (mit JaOne & Twizzy) * 2005: Die Nacht der Freaks (feat. Mellow Trax) * 2005: Achtung! Achtung! (Maniax, 12“) * 2006: Düstere Legende (Achtung! Achtung!) * 2007: Fuck the World (von Tube & Berger feat. Electro Ferris, 12“) * 2008: Arbeit nervt! (als Mitglied von Deichkind) * 2008: Day Off (als Electro Ferris, 12“) * 2008: 2 MC`S & 1 DJ (von DJ Stylewarz, Ferris MC und Toni-L, 12“) * 2008: Dark City/Sex in the City (Maniax, 12“) * 2008: Plutonium Boy (Maniax, 12“) * 2009: Luftbahn (als Mitglied von Deichkind) * 2009: Fight Club (als Electro Ferris, 12“) * 2009: Fight Club Round 2 (als Electro Ferris, 12“) * 2009: Schattenwelt (als Electro Ferris mit Stereofunk) * 2010: Sonnenlicht feat. Markus Lange & Denis Naidanow (als Electro Ferris) * 2011: Stab (als Electro Ferris mit Nikolai) * 2011: you got the Body Baby (als Electro Ferris mit Markus Lange) * 2012: Bück dich hoch (als Mitglied von Deichkind) * 2012: Leider Geil (als Mitglied von Deichkind) * 2012: Überfallkommando (als Ferris MC mit den Discodogs) * 2012: Blood Red (als Ferris Hilton, 12“) * 2012: Weltuntergang (feat. Swiss) * 2013: Killah (als Ferris Hilton, 12“) Filmografie * 1994: Nicht von schlechten Eltern * 2007: Für den unbekannten Hund * 2009: Dicke Hose * 2009: 12 Meter ohne Kopf * 2010: Gegengerade - Niemand siegt am Millerntor * 2012: Tatort - Hochzeitsnacht * 2014: Blockbustaz Theater * 2010: Deichkind in Müll – Eine Diskurs-Operette 7 Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Deichkind Kategorie:Freaks Assciation Bremen Kategorie:Mongo Klikke Kategorie:F.A.B